Benutzer Blog:SkyLady/Ein einziges Lied
Diese Inhalte sind für Kinder unter 6 Jahren nicht geeinet. Hallo leute! das hier ist meine erste Fanktion und ich hoffe es gefällt euch :) Der titel der geschichte passt nicht mehr so ganz, aber das tut der geschichte keinen abbruch. Also mir bleibt nur noch zu sagen Viel Spaß und Vielen Dank schonmal fürs lesen. Ich sitze im Untericht und starre auf die Uhr und warte bis endlich Schluss ist. Es klingelt ich packe alles zusammen und gehe aus dem Klassenzimmer. Gehe direkt auf ihn zu werde vom ihm wie von einem Magneten angezogen. Er steht an seinen Spinnt jetzt sieht er mich auch und lächeln etwas unsicher. Ich stehe vor ihm und kann mir ein lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Ich boge mich vor und küsse ihn sanft er erwirdet ihn auch erst sanft dann herftiger. Ich küsse hihn wieter alles andere beginnt langsam zu verschwinden bis nur er und ich da sind. Ich löse mich erst nach einer ganzen weile von mir. Er lächlet wieder und sagt>> Vergiss das nicht es ist wichtig<<. >>Kurt<<,sage ich. Aber es beginnt schon zu verschwinden ich nicke schließlich und er ist verschwunden und ließ nur schwarze stille zurück...... Ich höre ein klingeln und wache langsam auf merke das es mein Wecker ist. Und stehe auf schnapp mir meine Klamotten und Dusche. Ich lasse das heiße Wasser über mich laufen. Und denke wieder an den Traum und an den Kuss. Ich habe schon öfter an Kurt denken müssen und an das was er ist und was ich bin. Und habe mich auch schon gefragt warum er? Und nicht irgendein Mädchen war in das ich mich nicht verlieben könnte ,aber ich habe aufgehört mir darüber gedanken zu machen und versuche es zu Akzeptieren wie es ist.Ich kann daran he nichts mehr ändern.Ich mache das Wasser aus und welsle zum kaltem ich erschreke kurz wie jedensmal wenn die ersten tropfen aus die noch warme Haut treffen. Ich bin fertig und gehe aus dem Bad und runter in die Küche das sitzt schon Dad und liest wie jeden morgen Zeitung. Er bemerkt mich nicht mal ich sitze mich gegenüber von mir ihn und nehmen mir etwas und esse. Da klingelt mein Handy und es isat eine Sms von Robert. Er ist mein betser Kumpel an der neuen Schule er weiß auch als einer der wenigen dort das ich Schwul bin. Er hat mir auch die Schwulenbar gezeigt er ist zwar nicht schwull aber sein goßer Burder ist es.Er schreibt : Hey, kommst du ins Lima Bean Cafe ? Ich sehe zu meinen Vater er merkt ja eh nicht ob ich da bin oder nicth das ist schon seit einiger Zeit so. Ich stehe auf und tippe eine nachricht in ein und stimme zu. Ich muss mal hier raus. Ich packe in die letzte Parklücke des Parkplatzes und gucke in den Grastraum hinein um zu gucken ob er das ist oder seine Freunde. Das mache ich jedenes mal. Und da reist mich ein das klopfen an meine Auto scheibe wieder in realität zurück. Robert zeigt mit einer Hanbewegung an das ich aussteigen soll. Draußen ist wunderschönes Winter es schneit kraftig. >>Hi<< sage ich und gehe schnell weiter ist arschklat. Rob übernihmmt den Hauptpart unseres Geschrächs. Ich hab nur einen Gedanken wie kann ich Kurt wiedersehen kann.>> Muss ihn wiede sehen<<,sagte ich. >> Wenn, musst du unbedingt wieder sehen? Kann das sein das du mir überhaupt nicht zugehört hast?, Dave!<< ,sagte Rob. Ich nickte nur.>> Ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich einen Artikel über das Foofballteam schreiben will der auch auf die Titelseite kommen soll und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir ein kurzes Interwiev gibst?, fragte er. Ich nickte nur wieder. Ich war wieder im Football Team der Schule und zum Glül aufmeiner alten Position. Er fragte mich von über die Vorbereitungen auf das nächste Spiel aussehen. Er steht auf ich tuhe es ihm gleich. Wir gehen zum Ausgang.>> Hey past doch mal auf<<, sagte ich und er wie aus einem Mund kommend. Ich sehe direkt in sein Gesicht, merke das er der Junge aus der Schwulenbar war der mit Kurt und Blaine mal da war. Ich schaue ihn immer noch an und er mich. Nach einer gefühlten ewikeit sag er endlich etwas.>> Ich bin Sebastian Smythe und du?<< Ich könnt nicht sofort antworten>> Ich bin Dave Kakrofsky<<. Sebastian nickte und lächelte. Ich lächelte auch. Er hat schöne braune Haare und Augen. Er ist groß und schlank, aber nicht dümnn oder schlagsik. Er trägt eine Uniform von der Doltan Academy. >>Willst du vieleicht einen Cafe <<,sagte er. ich könnte nur nicken.>>Also Dave ich geh dann mal und lass euch allein uund schreib den Artikel wir sehen uns, sagte Rob. Und bevor ich irgendwie wiedersprechen könnte war er schon gegangen. Jetzt standen wir beide allein da. Wir gehen in den hintern teil des Cafes und setzen uns.>>Also Dave willst du jetzt deinen Versprochenen Kaffee?,fragte Sebastian, >> oder willst du lieber eine Kuss?<< Ich bin für eine oder zwei Sekunden wie gelähmt und kann nicht sprechen starre ihn nur verdustzt an. Ich versuche zu sprechen aber , ich stammele nur für mich ihn>>Ah,...ich...ähm<<, Ich beende den Satz nicht.>> Okay, erstmal Kaffee<> So da bin ich wieder und hier ist dein Kaffee<<,sagt er und gibt ihn mir.Ich trinke erstmal eine schluck um Zeit zu gewinnen.>> Also, du gehst auf die Doltan<<,sage ich. >> Du interessiert dich doch nicht allen ernstes für meine Schule?<<,fragt er. ich schüttele den Kopf und sage wahreismäß>> Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll du hast mir mit dem spruch von gerade eben kompeltt aus der fassung gemacht<<. >>Na, das ist doch mal eine ehrliche Antwort<<,sagte er und lächelte wieder. >> Wollen wir noch woanders hin gehen kennst du eien guten Ort?<<,fragte ich.Ich bereute es genau eine Sekunde nachdem der Satz zu Ende war. >>Ja,kenne ich<<,sagte er knapp und nahm wie selbstväntlich meine Hand Halte also gerade Handchen mit einem anderen Jungen.>>Könntest du vieleicht meine Hand los lassen?<<,fragte ich. er sieht mich an und sagt>> Nein,kann ich nicht<<. Ich nicke nur und gehe mit ihm nach draußen wo er endlich meine los lässt und sie zu mir um dreht und fragt>>Wo ist dein Auto?<< Ich zeige auf das Auto in der dritten reihe ganz hinten. Er versucht meine Hand zu ich lasse es aber nicht zu. Ich gehe an ihm vorbei und gehe vor er mir nach zu meinem Auto. >> Du weißt nicht wo hin lass mich fahren<<,sagt er als ich ins Auto steigen will ich weiß er hat recht aber.>> Aber du kannst mir doch sagen wo und wann ich abiegen soll.<<,sage ich.>>Nein<>Okay<>Danke<<. Und fährt los. 2.Teil..... >>Sebastian, wo fahren wir hin<<,frage ich und schaue dabei aus dem Fennster,aber nichts kommt mir hier bekannt vor. Außer das die Häuser immer größer werden und die Grundstücke auch.>> Wir fahren zu mir nach Hause<<,sagt er als hatte er das schon öfter gemacht.Er sprach weiter anscheint habe ich etwas bescheuert geguckt.>> Das mach eigentlich nicht so oft Fremde Leute mit zu mir zu nehmmen.<<,sagte Sebastian. Ich schaue zu ihm ruber aber,er schaut weg.Wir schweigen eine weile. Bis wir vor einen riesigen Haus hilten.>>Das dein Haus?<< frage ich und schaue ihn unglaubig an. >>Ja, hier wohne ich<<,sagt er knapp und steigt aus. Ich bleibe sitzen und schaue mir das Haus genauer an. Es ist groß und sieht aus als wäre es etwas älter. Die Fassade ist blau es ist ein blasses blau. Und alles ist einfach gehalten aber doch sehr schön.>>Wartest du auf eine Einladung oder kommst du auch so?<> Willst du was trinken?<< fragt Basti. Ich schüttle den Kopf.>> ich zeige dir gern noch das restliche vom Haus ,wenn du willst?<< sagt Basti. >>Bist du etwar unsicher?<< frage ich und lächle,>>Ja, ich würde gern das restliche Haus sehen<<,sage ich. Das Haus hat 5 Zimmer, 2 Badezimmer alles ist modern und schlicht überhaupt nicht ab gehoben. >>Das hier ist das Musikzimmer <<,sagte er. Das Zimmer war das größste in diesem Haus mal von Wohnzimmer abgesehen. Das Zimmer hatte mehrer Sitz möglichkeiten und einen wunderschönen schwarzen Flügel im hinteren teil des großen Raumes. Ich starrte ihn an ich wusste nicht ob er gut war oder schlecht. >> Willst du mal darauf spielen?<< fragt Basti. >>Ich kann....<<, ich konnt den satz nicht beenden er unterbrach mich einfach,>>Probier es einfach aus Dave vieleicht hast du talent<<,sagt er und lächelt mich an. Mir wird aufeinmal warm und meine Kiene werden weich. Ich lächlele zurück es ist fast ein grinsen. Wir sitzen am Klavier ich beide Hände auf den Tasten. Sie fangen an leicht zu ziettern *ich bin etwar nervös* danke ich. Das kann nicht sein. >>Versuch es einfach du kannst nicht viel falsch machen Dave<<,sagte Sebastian.ich sehe nicht hin merke, aber das ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen liegt als er das sagt. Ich drücke die erste Taste und danach noch ein paar andere tief klingende und höher klinde Tasten auf den Klavier. es hört sich fruchterlich an. Aber Sebastian lächelt trozdessen. >> Lass mich mal etwas ausprobieren und vertrau mir<<,sage er.Ich nickte nur stumm. Er legte seine Hände auf meine und führte meine mit seinen über die Tasten des Klaviers. Die melodie kannte ich nicht, aber sie klang gut. Seine Hände fühlten sich ganz warm und weich an. Als die melodie zu ende war blieben seine Hände noch einen kleinen Augenblick auf meinen bis er sie los ließ. Ich sehe direkt in seine Augen wir schweigen man hört nur unser Atmen und unser Herzklopfen. >>Wieso hast du mich mit hierer genomen?<> Ich habe dich beobrachtet und gesehen das du niedergeschlagen warst und wollte dir eine freude machen<<,sagte er ebenfalls ganz ruhig. Ich schaue weg ich hatte seit ich mit Sebastian zusammen war nicht mehr an Kurt gedacht,sondern nur an Sebastian. Ich wollte auf einmal Weg von hier weg vin ihm weg von diesem Haus weg von alldem hier zurück in mein Zimmer und mich dort meinen gedanken ergeben. >> Du musst nicht gehe du kannst bleiben meine Eltern sind noch eine weile in Frankreich bei meiner Familie ich bin allein. << er sagte er den letzten teil des satzes mehr zu sich als zu mir. >>Okay<<, ich willigte ein ich wusste wie es sich allein zu fühlen. Ich rief meinen Vater an und sagte ihm das ich bei einem Mädchen übernachten würde das ich vor kurzem kennengelernt hatte.Mein Vater meinte nur das ich das ich morgen Nachmittag wieder Zuhause sein sollte.Damit war das gespräch zwischen uns zu ende gewesen. Es war in zwischen schon führer abend. Ich sitze gerade im Wohnzimmer und das schon seit einer Stunde in diesen riesgen Haus von Sebastians Familie. Sebastian ist in der Küche verschwunden und lasst mich nicht mal in die nähe der Küche. >>So bin fertig<> Du hast das also selbst gekocht...<< 3.Teil... >>Hast dir geschmeckt?<> Sehr gut <>Schön, das es dir geschakt hat<<,sagt er und steht auf um seinen Teller weg zu raumen.>>Ich helfe dir<>Nein, brauchst du nicht geh doch schon mal wieder ins Wohnzimmer<<,sagte er und raumte auch meinen Teller weg. Ich stand auf und half ihm trozdem. Nahm die Gläser ,Gabeln und die Messer raumte sie ins den Geschürspüler ein.Wir wären nach 5 Minuten fertig. Und wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und dann rauf in sein Zimmer. Sein Zimmer ist fast so groß wie das Musikzimmer. Er hat ein riesiges Reagel mit CDs, DVDs und Büchern an der Wand stehen. Gebenüber von dieser Wand stand sein eigenes Klavier, ja er hat ein Klavier in seinem Zimmer es wahr auch schwarz wie das andere im Musikzimmer. Und da wo sein Bett steht ist da hinter ein riesige Fenster Wand. Die den ganzen hinteren teil das Zimmers aus macht rechts neben seinem Bett steht ein monderner ,aber einfacher Schreibtisch.>>Wow<<,hauche ich in die stille hinein. Ich schaue neben mir und Sebastian war weg er ging gerade in den hinteren teil seines Zimmers ein an seinen Schreibtisch legt seine Jackett ab uns sieht mich an.Ich gehe weiter in das Zimmer hinein und schaue mir sein CD / DVD / Bücher Regal an. Und ziehe eine CD herraus. Es ist eine von Birdy. >>Wenn du möchtest können wir sie hören. Ich nicke unsicher. Warum bin ich aufeinmal so nervös?, denke ich. Ich gehe zu Sebastian und gebe ihm seine CD , er legt sie in seinen Player ein. Der erste Song wird abgespielt es ist ein ruhiger und langsamer Song. Sebastian kommt näher und berüht meine Wange ganz sanft und fragt ganz leise in mein Ohr, >> Darf dich Küssen<<.Ich nickte ganz leicht. Ich wollte nicht sprechen, einfach nichts sagen um diesen Moment nicht zusterören. Er beugte sich rüber und küsst mich ganz sanft. Seine Lippen sind weich und ganz warm. Sie schmecken nachdem Wein den wir getrunken hatten. ich will mehr und Küsse in etwas heftiger erwidert. Jede seiner berührungen sind für mich heiß und klat zu gleich. Seine Hände wandern an die Knöpfe meines Hemdes er zog es mir aus. Ich knöfte sein Hemd benebfalls auf. Wieder ging er an mein Ohr und fragte naja er hauchte es eher, aber ich verstand ihn klar. >>Darf mit dir schlafen?<<. Wieder nickte ich nur. Wir gehen rückwärts auf sein Bett zu. Und legten uns hin. Als wir beide Nackt waren.Seine berühungen waren wie ein freuer auf meiner Haut. Alles lief wie von selbst. In diesem moment war ich eiunfach nur überglücklich. In diesem Moment zählten nur wir beide und dieser Moment. Danke nochmal fürs lesen! eure Franzi/ Honey15 ^^ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag